Journal of Bass
by Kyonus
Summary: What goes through the mind of Bass? A story of happenings in Wily Castle through Bass' Journal. Maybe due for a rewrite.


**Kyo: Ever wonder what goes through Bass' mind? well here it is.**

**Ai: I own Bass. He is mine. MINE!**

**Ky: He's lost it. I'll do the disclamer then. We don't own megaman, we don't own Bass, and my brother has gone nuts.**

**Kyo: However, the certain character who pops up later is mine. Not gonna say who for spoilers**

* * *

March 13th

So I'm writing a journal now. I don't know why, and I don't care, it gets me away from the stupidity of the other Robot Masters. I mean seriously, If Wily's so goddamn smart then why the hell is everything he makes hideously stupid? Excluding me of course. I think he was high when he made my CPU. It's the only possible explanation.

March 14th

Grenademan blew himself up again, and Wily's putting him back together. I don't know why he bothers.

March 15th

A thought struck me today. 'Where does Wily get his money from?' and then 'If a thought can strike me why can't I strike it back?'

March 16th

Oh crap, I just looked at yesterday's entry and I now suspect I am being infected by the inherent stupidity. I hope it happens quickly so I don't notice.

March 17th

No, I'm not a moron yet. It was lack of caffeine. Feeling better now. I'm gonna go bludgeon Tenguman with a brick. It relieves stress.

March 18th

I went over to the dweeb's house today to punch him in the face. His damn sister answered the door though. She asked me to leave her brother alone and for some reason I did. Next time, punch Wily. Damned robotic hormones.

March 20th

Yeah I know I missed two days but Wily dropped me on a deserted island for 'training'. I come back and what do I find? He built a freaking chickbot! Her name is Melody and Wily says she's my new sister. Freaking lovely. Room next to mine too.

March 23rd

Again delayed for three days, my new sis stole my journal. After three days I ventured into her room. Not pink as I had feared but still somewhat…odd. Not willing to linger, I retreated to my room and locked the door.

March 25th

She stole it again. I need a safe.

March 26th

Huzzah. I have a safe and there my journal shall remain. Melody is proving to be quite irritating.

March 27th

I'm beginning to like this girl. I tripped Quickman over and sent him into a wall, and then Mel walked by and stole his head. This is getting interesting.

March 28th

Mel's stopped bothering me now and is wreaking havoc among the other robot masters. She invited me into her room and I found Quickman's head sitting on a table.

She asked if I'd play soccer with her, and so we played soccer with Quickman's head. Fun.

March 29th

I've noticed something about Melody. She inspires the same fear that I do. She really is my sister.

March 30th

I won 30 bucks today. I took Mel to meet the dweeb today. Again his sister answered the door. Mel and Roll looked at each other and immediately began beating the crap out of each other. I don't know wether it was the robotic hormones or the general amusement brought on by watching a fight but I sat down and watched. The dweeb sat next to me and also watched.'30 bucks on Mel' I said, and the dweeb agreed. We walked back to the fortress with Mel somewhat bruised but happy and with me ahead 30 bucks. Good day that was.

March 31st

Today I discovered the glory of music. You'd think having a sound oriented name I'd have listened to music before but no. Mel got a hold of some albums and was playing them rather loudly in her room. If the walls were any thinner they would have collapsed. Apparently she found an album she didn't particularly like and gave it to me. Daft Punk is damn awesome though so I think she was just being nice. I suppose it happens.

April 1st April Fool's Day

Today was a mixed blessing. Mel and me pranked at least 20 robot masters. We stuck Quickman to the ceiling and got Fireman with the bucket-o-water-on-an-open-door thing. Sure it killed him but we don't care. However I got back to my room to find the same stunt pulled on me. I could have slain her outright then but she said it wasn't her.

April 2nd

Today I found Clownman's head in front off my door, with a note from Mel.

It said: _The perpetrator has been caught._

Rather amusing that was.

April 3rd

Mel seems bored recently. I suppose she's gotten to the point I was at, with nothing to do to keep your sanity.

April 4th

I suggested that Mel keep a journal like I do, but she said she already does, so I went to find Tenguman and stole his head. That cheered her up for a while. Gifts do that.

April 5th

I snuck (is that a word?) into Mel's room today and stole her journal. I read some of the more recent ones.

_April 1__st_

_Bass and me had fun today. We glued Quickman to the ceiling and we killed Fireman. I said it was Clownman who put that bucket on Bass' door but it was really me._

_April 2__nd_

_I gave Bass Clownman's head today and pinned the blame on him. I think Bass knows it was me though._

_April 3__rd_

_Sooooooooooo bored._

_April 4__th_

_Bass gave me Tenguman's head today. He's so sweet. I may have to get a glass case and display my collection._

_April 5__th_

_I'm writing this entry early today because I'm going on a walk, but I look at Bass and see him with Treble and I wish I had my own pet, maybe a cat._

April 6th

I sent Wily a note today. _Build a cat and send it to me, or no ice cream for you._

April 7th

The cat arrived today. It's not just a cat either. It's a tiger. Ah well, makes sense. Dweeb gets dog, I get wolf. Dweeb's sis gets cat, Mel gets tiger. I take the feline next door and Mel looks at the 2 animals at my heels, "New pet?" she asked, looking at the tiger. I tell her it's hers and she practically explodes with joy. So this is what being nice feels like.

April 8th

From now on I'm only gonna write entries on notable days 'cos otherwise this book's gonna fill up before the year's half over. Next up on the entry list is my birthday unless something comes up.

May 16th

No, it's not my birthday yet, something came up. Mel has a crush on someone. I find out whom that someone is and I feel the need to punch something. Protoman.

Freaking-A.

May 29th

Well she hates Proto now. She got up the guts to ask him out and he said no. She dashes home and hides in her room, crying and then vowing revenge.

May 30th

I must say I have my moments. Somehow I captured ol' Proto and sent him to Mel in a crate. I heard pummelling noises later in the afternoon and I poke my head out my door to see Protoman's lifeless, decapitated corpse fly into a wall.

Hell hath no fury…

June 10th

I went wandering the shops today to see if anything caught my eye. Some poor fool said "Aaaaahhhhhh!! It's Bass!! Run for your lives!!" Normally that would be fine, but he pronounced my name as in bass guitar. Yes I know my family is sound named but for some reason my name is said phonetically (i.e. Bass not Base.) Don't ask why. All I know is, is that Wily's an idiot. Anywho, I have a list of what I want taped to my door now, as well as a warning to ANYONE who decides to give me socks. I mean seriously, I don't even have shoes.

June 11th

Tomorrow's my birthday and numerous people are panicking, it's amusing just to watch.

June 12th

Happy Birthday to me!! I got a plushie of Treble from Mel and Treble himself gave me an arm that looked suspiciously like Megaman's. Even Mel's tiger, whom she had named Wave gave me a yellow scarf. Wily, being the kind fool that he is, gave me a buster upgrade. This really was a good day. Hang on a sec… I think this scarf was Protoman's…I like that cat.

June 27th

Treble's birthday today. Most people don't remember when Treble was created but I do. I gave him a box of chewy dog-treat things and a hug.

September 3rd

Wily's birthday today. I got him a hat with his 'W' symbol on it. Most everyone else got him some ice cream. That's why he never has to buy any.

October 31st All Hallows Eve

All Hallows Eve when the dead come alive… Halloween is my favourite holiday EVER. Scare the crap out of people and get sugary goodness. I went trick or treating as the Grim Reaper (I had to remove my helmet for that), Treble went as a Werewolf and Mel went as a 2-headed thing with Wave strapped to her back.

Sugary goodness in my veins…

December 13th

Oh-Em-Gees!! I found a watermelon!!

December 24th Christmas Eve

So, It's Christmas Eve. Every year at the fortress we run a lottery to decide who gets to be Santa. And guess who won. Thankfully not me. Wily did.

December 25th

Wily always gets the Santa job, for the simple fact that Timeman doesn't like the remotest chance of being Santa so he changes all of the tickets to Wily. Anywho, due to the enormous amount of people in the fortress we run a secret Santa thing. I got a packet of Choc-coated coffee beans, Treble got a ball which was soon being thrown at it's sender's head (he has a good sense of smell so he can tell) Mel got a freaking motorbike and Wave got a ball of yarn, which, after a quick consultation with Treble, was also being thrown at it's sender's head, and Wily got a shirt to match his hat with the 'W' logo on it. I love Christmas.

December 31st New Year's (11:30)

New Year's eve tonight. Wily has his champagne ice cream and I have my coffee. I'm gonna stop writing now and go see if Fireman is ready with the fireworks plan. He screws them up and he's dead. Mel really likes fireworks.

(12:20)

Well that was fun. Wily is drunk off his arse and I had so much coffee that I probably won't go to sleep 'till January 12th

January 12th

Huzzah, I'm finally feeling tired again.

Febuary 1st

Hey, wow. I slept for…20 days. Wow.

March 12th

Melody's birthday tomorrow. I can't believe it's been one year already.

I know EXACTLY what I'm getting her too.

March 13th

Melody enjoyed her birthday to say the least. From Wily she got a weapon he called the Melody Cannon, which knocked people out with a certain sound frequency.

She opened my present to find a leather-bound book. She opened the book to find it filled with pictures from her first year of life. When she stole Quickman's head… us playing soccer with said head… when she beat up Roll… April Fool's Day… her meeting Wave for the first time… Her handiwork on Protoman's decapitated corpse… Christmas… New Years…

Gah, I'm such a sentimental putz.

~END~

* * *

**Kyo: There we go. Nothing much to say, except... Zounds.**


End file.
